


Love along with Death

by Hayley_Underwood_and_More



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coma/Comatose, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_Underwood_and_More/pseuds/Hayley_Underwood_and_More
Summary: Hayley has a weird experience in the woods...





	Love along with Death

It is a cold day, colder then usually, especially for California. Since it was so cold I put my favorite hoodie on. I headed to school, like normal. I walked onto the bus and sat in the front. I have to sit in the front of cars and busses now, because I get really motion sick, among other things. The bus started with a jolt, making me feel sick to my stomach, again. I was already up all night being sick, and didn’t feel like throwing up again.

The bus soon stopped and picked up my two best friends, Peter and Ava. I've known Ava since I was five. Her older sister saved me from getting hit by a car in the street, when my mother kicked me out of her new house. Ironically, her sister, Natasha, became my “adoptive” mother and raised me along with my father, after my own mother abandoned me at birth. Peter, on the other hand, is my crush, I just won’t admit it. I’ve only known him for two years, but it been the best two years of my existence.

The rest of the day went as smoothly as usually. I only got sick three time today, which is not customary. I suffer from a severe stomach problem, but no doctors can figure out what’s wrong. I can’t eat anything. I try arduously to eat, and every time I do, I throw up. Everyone thinks I’m anorexic! I swear I’m not! I just can’t keep food in my stomach.  

After school Peter and I finished working on a project for our language class. When we finished I asked him to go walk in the woods with me. He responded “Yes”, which I knew he would, he is too nice of a young man to say no. My father, Shane, dropped us off at a walking trail near my house.

We started walking down the trail, until we came to a split. I asked Peter which way he wanted to go down. He responded with, “We went down the right one last time, so let's go down the left one.”  I planned on going to go down the left path anyway, so we headed down the left trail. I’ve never seen anyone go down this trail before, so maybe we will be the first ones to go this way.

As we went down the path the scenery changed, everything was getting darker, more frighting looking. I could sense Peter was getting nervous, and I was too, but we headed on. Then we were obstructed by some police tape, that said caution. I wanted to continue, so I started to step over the tape, suddenly Peter grab my arm. “I---I  think we should just turn around Hayley.” Peter was nervous, but I reassured him, saying we will be fine.

I proceeded to climb over the police tape, and continued down the trail. Peter reluctantly followed. The scenery was getting stranger by the minute. By the time we go to the end of the trail, the trees were about five times taller than they usual. The grass turned bright red and blue. I took of my shoes and put my feet in the cold stream. Peter quietly joined me.

I loved hanging out with him. He is such a good listener. Peter sat on the blue ground, so I joined him. I ran my hand over the red grass, then I quickly pulled my hand back. The grass had made cuts on my palm. It wasn’t bleeding badly. I cleaned my hand off with the water from the stream, then put on a bandage. Peter pulled out a granola bar, with made me jealous. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. I looked at Peter, who had dropped his bar.

“We need to go now!” Peter pull on my arm and started to run quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw this grotesque, disgusting monster. Peter started to sprint. I could barely keep up with him. Unfortunately, I became dazed and fell on the ground. Peter stopped and tried to help me up. I hollered at him to save himself. “No! I’m going to save the both of us!” He tried to pick me up, but the monster was catching up with us.

I started to feel sick. This is the worst possible time to get sick, but it couldn’t be avoided. Peter tried to help me up, but my body couldn’t move. I told him to go, but he wouldn’t leave me. We were both crying. I could feel the monster pick me up of the ground and began to shake me hard. In the moments before he was going to consume me, I saw Peter run off. At least he could live his life. I just wished Peter knew…

~*~*~*~

 _Peter was sitting next to Hayley, holding her hand. The nurse came in to the room to give her more medicine. Ava got up for her seat and started to run her hands through her hair, crying slightly. Natasha, kissed the top of Hayley’s head watching her chest go up and down. The medicine dripped slowly into her I.V. Shane and her mother were fighting in the hallway. Suddenly Hayley started to seize hard. The doctor pushed Peter out of the way. He step out into the hallway and started to cry when he heard the vital sign monitor flat line._   

 


End file.
